In a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, downlink control information (Downlink Control Information, DCI) is carried over a physical downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH), and may also be referred to as PDCCH information. Different transmission modes may correspond to PDCCH information in a variety of DCI formats. Because a capacity of a PDCCH is limited, a PDCCH based on a dedicated reference signal (Dedicated Reference Signal, DRS) (DRS-based PDCCH, D-PDCCH) is introduced to carry the PDCCH information, where the PDCCH information is transmitted in a precoding-based mode in the D-PDCCH.
The prior art does not provide how to send and detect PDCCH information that is transmitted in a precoding-based mode.